HyperGamers Overwatch Guest Character
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: It's that time again. The profile of my Self-Insert if I'm in the game of Overwatch, and that means putting in Dialogue quotes. Note That I only played the free week version and not the full version, but I had fun with it.
1. 1 - Dirk Wise

**(Managed to Read the Profile in that Wiki So I can know what to type in)**

 **Name:** Dirk Wise

 **Real Name:** Dirk (REDACTED)

 **Age:** 39

 **Nationality:** American

 **Occupation:** High School Student (Formerly), Robot Wars Champion (Retired)

 **Affilation:** Overwatch (Ally), Dragonwatch (Ally)

 **Role:** Damage

 **Health:** 150

 **Speed:** 40 miles per seconds. Same with his Drone.

 **Overview**

Master of the Drone Controlling using his Psionic Mind. His quad-gyro drone is armed to help defeat his opponent, using bullets, and Torpedoes. His eyes help target where his drone wants to fire, and he cannot be underestimated.

 **Abilities**

(PASSIVE) Drone Recall  
 _Desc: Drones are not very invincible, but that is why Dirk has spares of Drones to call in. Plus those built-in webcams so he can see with his IPhone._  
Time till Arrival: 10 Seconds  
Health: 300 Health, 200 Armor

(PRIMARY FIRE) Drone Twin SMGs  
 _Desc: Dirk's primary means. It fires tough rubber bullets that can even sting some armor._  
Type: Rapid Fire Hitscan  
Damage: 6-12 each  
Falloff Range: 20 to 40 meters  
MAX Spread Angle: 4.8 degrees  
Rate of Fire: 4 rounds per second, each  
Ammo: 30  
Reload Time: 2  
Headshot: Yes (Does double amount of Damage instead of killing in headshot)

(SECONDARY FIRE) Drone Frag Torpedo  
 _Desc: Each torpedoes are jet-powered to make it look like missiles._  
Type: Linear Splash Projectile  
DMG: 30-Direct, 15-Splash, 7-Self  
Projectile Speed: 30 meters per second  
Area of Effect: 3 Meters  
Ammo: 10  
Reload Time: Same as Drone Twin SMGs  
Headshot: No

(ABILITY) Position Drone  
 _Desc: Dirk can order a drone to fly to the nearby wall or ceiling, and use it to provide air-to-ground covering._  
Max Range: 60 Meters  
Duration: Until recalled, Destroyed, or Player out of Drone Radius of 80 Meters.  
Cooldown: 30 Seconds after recalled. 60 after destroyed.  
\- It can be risky, since the Flying Drone can be destroyed in an Opening.

(ABILITY) Drone Stun Taser Bolt  
 _Desc: The chargable third weapon that can stun any get-aways._  
Type: Single Projectile  
DMG: 10-Direct Hit  
Projectile Speed: 75 meters per second  
Effect: Stuns for 3 seconds.  
Cooldown: 20 seconds.  
Headshot: No

(ABILITY) Atomic Flare Gun  
 _Desc: A last resort tool, highly used if Dirk's drone is destroyed in battle._  
Type: Single Projectile  
DMG: 15-Direct Hit  
Projectile Speed: 50 meters per second  
Effect: Causes 5 second burn, dealing 3 damage per seconds.  
Cooldown: 5 seconds per shot.  
Headshot: No

(ULTIMATE) Fire Gem Enchantments  
Casting Time: 1.5 Seconds  
Duration: 15 seconds or until Drone is destroyed.  
Effect: Drone and Player gains 25% bonus in reducing incoming damage. Makes Weapons different, and enhances ally abilities to cause burn damage (5 second stacking, 3 damage per seconds)  
Charge required: 1850

\- Twin SMGs shoot rapid firebombs  
Type: Rapid Splash Projectile  
Damage: 50-Direct, 25-Splash  
Projectile Speed: 80 meters per second  
Area of effect: 3 meters  
Rate of fire: 2 fireballs per seconds

-Frag Torpedos shoot Fire Beams instead  
Type: Laser Hitscan  
Damage: 30 per seconds-Direct Hit  
Projectile Speed: 100 meters per second  
Rate of Fire: Infinite

-Stun Taser Bolt acts similar to Atomic Flare Gun  
Effect: Stuns for 7 seconds, Causes 10 second burn, 3 damage per seconds.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ability Quotes:

(Using Primary/Secondary) "Opening Fire!"

(Using Position Drone) "I know just the place." "Drone, move to there." "Go Go Go!"

(Using Stun Taser Bolt) "Don't move!" "Freeze!"

(Using Fire Gem Enchantment) "Let's heat things up!"

(Using Fire Gem Enchantment while Brandon's Golden Mana Force is activated) "I'll face your Golden Mana with my Fire Gem!"

 **Kill Quotes:**

(Friendly getting Eliminated) "I can't let this happen again!"

(Friendly getting Kills) "Nice job out there!"

(Enemy getting Eliminated) "Got you this time!" "I know my tactics."

(Enemy getting Kills) "Dang. That guy/gal's strong."

(Killing a Sniper) "Didn't expect a Drone, did you?"

(Friendly DVa detonation) "Stand clear, team!"

(Enemy DVa detonation) "Move out of the way!"

(Being Resurrected) "Thanks for the Pick-me-up."

(Enemy Resurrected) "Isn't that the Life-up spell?"

(Multi-Kill) "I'm racking up the High Score now."

(Hit by Freezing Blast) "I should've brought me along a Jacket."

(Launched by an Ice Wall) "Flare Gun, Don't let me down!"

(Winston's Ultimate on) "Oh boy. Now he's mad."

(Winston's Ultimate off) "The beast is back to normal."

(Stunned by Brigitte's shield) "That's why I stick to range."

(Brigitte's Ultimate) "LET'S DO THIS!"

(Junkrat's Trap) "I'm suppose to trap you, not you me!"

(Killed by Junkrat's bombs) "Time to improvise."

(Roadhog's Hook) "No! Too late for me!"

(Destroying Turret) "How do you like me now, Torbjorin." "You are worthy of being my rival."

(Breaking Reinhardt's Barrier) "Your barriers not so useful."

(Sniper Spotted) "Sniper! Take Cover!"

(Ana's Nano-Boost) "YEAH! TIME TO ROCK-AND-ROLL!"

(Doomfist's Meteor Strike) "We gotta move, NOW!"

(Doomfist Killing Winston) "Doomfist! That's unforgivable!"

(Brandon killing friend with Golden Mana Force) "WATCH OUT, EVERYONE!" / "Be Careful! His Golden Mana can kill!"

(In range of Supercharger) "EVERYONE, DON'T HOLD BACK!"

(Eliminating a Talon Member) "I can't condone evil ways anyways."

(Eliminating a Spartan Marine) "So much for your Power Armor."

(Eliminating a Maverick Robot) "Try to top that, Axl."

(Eliminating a Lion Guard) "Lion Guards, please listen to reason!"

(Seeing Hanzo's Ultimate Deflected) "You might as well Admit Defeat."

(Killed by McCree using Deadeye) "No Fair using Guided Bullets!"

(Killing McCree who's using Deadeye) "Sakuya's gonna hear this, Mad Dog."

 **Intro Quotes**

(Generally 1st) "Are you ready?"

(Generally 2nd) "Me and my Drone is ready as ever."

Dirk: So you're the Dragon I learned from my Books.  
Spyro: Wings, tail, breathes fire, yep that's accurate.

Spyro: For a Rookie, you got amazing potention.  
Dirk: Thanks. I've been practicing.

Dirk: I kinda wish you had your Sunglasses.  
Spyro: You're talking about the other me.

Spyro: Why do you still wear civlian clothes.  
Dirk: It is part of going undercover.

Dirk: Are you the good wing of terror?  
Cynder: There's no need to fear me.

Cynder: You're much better than that Coward Torbjorn.  
Dirk: He should take hints from me about my Drones.

Dirk: Don't rush in. You need my Drone's aid.  
Cynder: I am confident for myself.

Cynder: You don't look like a Civilian.  
Dirk: It's part of going Undercover.

Dirk: You must be Kano...  
Kano: Looks like I'm getting popular.

Kano: There's room for another Black Dragon.  
Dirk: Not interested, you mercenary freak.'

Dirk: I don't trust you, Kano.  
Kano: Trusts, Friends, it's all about the money.

Kano: Hey... What's with that look.  
Dirk: Johnny warned me about you. / After this Kano, you will face trial.

Dirk: How's a Rapper gonna fight?  
Parappa: You just gotta believe.

Parappa: Whoa. Where'd you buy that drone?  
Dirk: Actually, I made it.

Dirk: Think you can keep up?  
Spike(Ape Escape): I was born to. Let's catch those bad guys!

Spike(Ape Escape): I got plenty of gadgets if you need them.  
Dirk: No need. I have two of my own ready.

Dirk: That's the god of war?  
Kratos: I'm no god. I'm a God Slayer.

Kratos: You use drones to fight? What a dishonorable way!  
Dirk: It beats lacking strength and a proper weapon.

Dirk: Welcome to the Show, Ratchet.  
Ratchet: It's always fun fighting by your side. / Clank: Good to see you again, Dirk.

Ratchet: Where is your weapon? / Clank: I'm detecting no offensive capability from you.  
Dirk: It's my drone that does the job.

Dirk: My name is Dirk, and you are?  
Eight(DQ8): ...

Eight(DQ8): ...  
Dirk: Now I feel what a silent Protagonist does.

Dirk: Where's your Shirt?  
Johnny Cage: Who needs a shirt when you have Style?

Johnny Cage: You need more Options, Gradius-boy.  
Dirk: Can you at least stay serious?

Dirk: Liu Kang.  
Liu Kang: You've entered the Dragon's lair.

Liu Kang: This Earthrealm is different from mine.  
Dirk: Welcome to the Watch-realm.

Dirk: I've never seen you before.  
Cole: Cole Phelps. LAPD Vice Detective.

Cole: Do you have a permit for those guns?  
Dirk: Being a Superhero counts, does it?

Dirk: Stay on guard, Crash. This is no easy-mode.  
Crash: Whoa!

Crash: Whoa!  
Dirk: Okay, rookie-partner, let's do this!

Dirk: Whoa. You're big.  
Big Daddy: ...

Big Daddy: ...  
Dirk: I'm not interested in your Daughter, Mister.

Dirk: Ate any Wall Chicken recently?  
Julius Belmont: I prefer the Homemade.

Julius Belmont: What strange metal magic?  
Dirk: It's my weaponized contraption.

Dirk: Brandon! So you're alive.  
Brandon: After this mission, You are next.

Brandon: My only orders are to terminate you.  
Dirk: You've changed since we met at School.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **To those using my character, give credit so I'll know you aren't stealing. Whenever you do so, provide quotes for the following: Stun Taser Bolt, Atomic Flare Gun, when Shooting with Position Drone activated, and the Fire Gem Enchantments.**


	2. 2 - Golden Knightmaster

**(Been awhile. This character happens to be an old friend of Dirk Wise in their High School times, but Kidnapped and turned into a Knight, and he didn't joined the Watch, but instead stayed with the Dragonslayer Clan.)**

 **Name:** Golden Knightmaster

 **Full Name:** Brandon Goldwood

 **Age:** 44

 **Nationality:** N/A

 **Occupation:** High School Student (Formerly), Knightmaster

 **Affilation:** Dragonslayer Clan (Falcom-verse), Team Fire Emblem (Ally)

 **Role:** Tanker

 **Health:** 320

 **Speed:** 35 miles per seconds

 **Overview**

After the Kidnapping, Brandon has changed. He is the champion in armor glittering white and shining, mastery in great swordsmanship. Armed with the legendary long sword and the Great Magic Shield, he can tank as many blows while delivering quick counterattacks.

(PASSIVE) Knight's Armor  
 _Desc:_ _Brandon's major gear. It is made with Steel Alloy, making it semi-light weight but very durable against all means of attack._  
Effect: 25% Damage Reduction

(PRIMARY FIRE) Legendary Longsword  
 _Desc:_ _Brandon's steel weapon used for cutting and killing. It can also be used to parry incoming melee. The sword is enchanted to fire light magic missiles._  
Type: Melee Attack/Single Shot Projectile

DMG: 50-Melee, 12.5-Direct Range  
Sword Length: 1.5 Meters  
Falloff Range: 10-20 Meters  
Area of Effect: 2 Meters  
Headshot: Yes  
Rate of fire: 2 Shots per Seconds.  
Tap: Sword Attack

(SECONDARY FIRE) Great Magic Shield  
 _Desc:_ _A kite-shaped shield forged to block out all incoming projectiles._  
Type: Defensive Gear  
Effect: Reduces 90% of incoming damages instead of 25%. Cannot use Primary Fire while shield is being used, but can use Abilities.

(ABILITY) Knight's Lance  
 _Desc: Brandon's only main range weapon. Very limited but very strong.  
_ Type: Single Piercing Shot Projectile  
DMG: 75  
Projectile Speed: 40 meters per second  
Ammo: 3  
Delay: 1.5 seconds before firing.  
Recharge Time: 20 seconds  
Headshot: Yes (Does double amount of Damage)

(ABILITY) Shield Bash  
 _Desc: A Technique taught by Brandon's Knight Sensei. It will interrupt someone's casting of ability_.  
Type: Short-Length Melee Technique  
DMG: 20  
Shield Length: 1.25 Meters  
Cooldown Time: 10 Seconds  
Effect: Disrupts the target's ability, and stuns for three seconds.

(ULTIMATE) Golden Mana Force  
Casting TIme: 2 Seconds  
Charge Required: 2360  
Duration: 30 Seconds.  
Effect: Transforms his Armor, Weapons, and his Shield into Golden, making the effects different. Only effects the user and not any ally.

\- Makes Sword shoot rapid Magic Blade Missiles, and do double amount of melee damage.  
Type: Rapid Fire Projectile  
Damage: 6-12 each, 100-Melee per seconds  
Falloff Range: 10 to 20 meters  
MAX Spread Angle: 2.6 degrees  
Rate of Fire: 2 rounds per second  
Headshot: Yes

\- Hold down Shield to charge up and then fire a lion-head shaped magic blast. Enemy Attackers receives 25% counter damage by melee and range, and Shield Bash stuns for six seconds.  
Type: Linear Splash Projectile  
DMG: 50-Direct, 25-Splash  
Projectile Speed: 60 meters per seconds  
Area of Effect: 6 Meters  
Charging Time: 3 seconds.  
Headshot: No

\- Lances now shoots lightning bolts  
Type: Linear Beam Projectile  
DMG: 150-Direct, -25 per Chain  
Chain: Up to 5 targets  
Projectile Speed: Instant  
Delay: 2 seconds before Firing

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ability Quotes:

(Using Primary) "Take this!"

(Using Secondary) "Blocking."

(Knight's Lance) "I got the Target."

(Shield Bash) "Get back!" "Stop Approaching me!" "You're in my way." "Stay out of my way!"

(Golden Mana Force) "I will bring justice...The Dragonslayer Way!"

 **Kill Quotes:**

(Friendly getting Eliminated) "No more Casualties."

(Friendly getting Kills) "Good job. Continue the Mission."

(Enemy getting Eliminated) "It is over." / "You are slained."

(Enemy getting Kills) "Damn. He'll jeopardize our mission."

(Killing a Sniper) "I can see you."

(Frinedly DVa detonation) "What in god's name?"

(Enemy DVa detonation) "Move away from DVa, Now!"

(Being Resurrected) "Back to the Objective."

(Enemy Resurrected) "God, why are you... Wait, it's someone elses!"

(Multi-Kill) "You are not worth my fair challenge."

(Hit by Freeing Blast) "What is this? Instant AC?"

(Launched by an Ice Wall) "Damn that Ice witch!"

(Winston's Ultimate On) "Where's a Silver Sword when I need one."

(Winston's Ultimate Off) "Now to finish you off."

(Stunned by Brigitte's Shield) "Not bad at all."

(Brigitte's Ultimate) "CHARGE!"

(Junkrat's Trap) "It's not going to hinder my mission."

(Killed by Junkrat's bombs) "He'll pay for this."

(Roadhog's Hook) "Bad Idea, Roadhog."

(Destroying Turret) "Stupid Toys."

(Breaking Reinhardt's Barrier) "I shatter your barrier!"

(Sniper Spotted) "Someone focus on the Sniper."

(Ana's Nano-Boost) "ALRIGHT! FULLY POWERED!"

(Doomfist's Meteor Strike) "I'll use my Shield."

(Doomfist Killing Winston) "And you call yourself an Ape."

(In range of Supercharger) "So this is the effect of the Supercharger."

(Eliminating an Overwatch Member) "Good and Evil has no Matter. It's all about the mission."

(Eliminating a Talon Member) "Better luck next time, Agent."

(Eliminating a Spartan Marine) "You are not a spartan."

(Eliminating a Dragonwatch Marine) "I can't believe that Dragon would command this."

(Eliminating a Dragon) "Die and never Exist again!" / "I cannot forgive all Dragons." / "Be as it may, no Dragons shall live!"

(Eliminating Dirk [REDACTED]) "Objective Neutralized. Continuing the Mission."

(Killed by McCree using Deadeye) "He just got lucky, that's all."

(Killing McCree who's using Deadeye) "Time should never be meddled with."

(Seeing Hanzo's Ultimate Dragon) "Your Dragon is nothing but a whelp."

 **Intro Quotes:**

(Generally 1st) "Anyone prepared for the Mission?"

(Generally 2nd) "My objectives and targets are confirmed."

Brandon: Great... A winged fiend.  
Spyro: Fiend? I'm a Dragon.

Spyro: Your eyes show nothing but Hatred.  
Brandon: Dragons will always be my sworn enemy.

Brandon: After this mission, You are next.  
Spyro: I'll be looking forward to this, Knight.

Spyro: Dirk is not a Dragon, so why?  
Brandon: He's just my Objective, nothing more.

Brandon: Great... A winged fiend.  
Cynder: More than that. I'm the Winged Terror of the Skies.

Cynder: You dare challenge me, Knight?  
Brandon: It is my duty to slay all Dragons!

Brandon: Dragons should never be Heroes.  
Cynder: I beg to differ, Knight.

Cynder: Dirk told me all about you, Brandon.  
Brandon: Then let's skip the conversations.

Brandon: Let's get this over with.  
Squall: That makes the both of us.

Squall: How are you holding up with your Sword?  
Brandon: Fine and Dandy. You?

Brandon: Dragonfire. Now I see you as my enemy.  
Liu Kang: Every Dragon is not evil, you know.

Liu Kang: You've enter the Dragon's lair.  
Brandon: Then I'll have to slay that Lair Dragon.

Brandon: Xanadu. Long time no See.  
Xanadu: You as well, old friend.

Xanadu: Let's join our swords together.  
Brandon: Right with you, Old Friend.

Brandon: Where is your Armor?  
Marth: It burdens my agility. Swordsmanship is all I need.

Marth: You know, I met a companion who has armor too.  
Brandon: Tell him I like to spar with him.

Brandon: I have no use for Criminals like you.  
Kano: Get it right. I'm a mercenary.

Kano: You really wanna do this, Knight?  
Brandon: Well I can't let thugs like you get away.

Brandon: Haven't seen kids like you wielding swords.  
Roas Worzen: Hey! I'm no Kid, I'm a Teenager!

Roas Worzen: Wow! You're Brandon the Golden Knightmaster? I'm your biggest fan ever!  
Brandon: Fan? What is the meaning of that Title Fan?"

Brandon: You think you can Slay a Dragon like me?  
Krato: That was nothing. I can slay a Dragon God!

Krato: Fight me afterwards, Brandon!  
Brandon: Very well. I accept your challenge anytime.


End file.
